The Girl in the Hall
by it'slike.beinginlove
Summary: Harry Potter has a lot going on in his life during his 4th year at Hogwarts. Every day, something new is on his mind. And every day, the same girl gives him the same smile at the same time. Maybe a little consistency is just what he needs.


**Hey everyone. I'm excited to join the fanfiction universe :). First things first: though I love to write, I don't consider myself a super-creative, fantastic writer. But some of you will be delighted to know that I am a huge grammar snob, so I will try to write with perfect spelling and punctuation to the best of my ability. Also, before becoming a member of this site, I had already completed/started a few stories. So I'm just going to post the first chapter of each one, and see where I want to go from there.**

**Okay. I'm almost done ranting, I promise. This particular story is a one-shot about Harry Potter during his fourth year. I don't always stick to the exact events that happen in the books. I wrote it in about a half hour, but I think it turned out well. I guess it will give you guys a chance to sample my voice and writing style. Enjoy!**

**Oh, I almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**------------------------------------**

It was good to be back at Hogwarts. As the self-moving carriages pulled the students to the castle entrance, Harry smiled to himself. Despite the Dark Mark being cast into the sky at the Quidditch World Cup, he couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness as he hopped out of the carriage and bustled with the rest of the crowd towards the two large doors. Everyone was rushing to get to the Great Hall. Harry pushed his way past Colin Creevey, who yelled greetings to him as usual. He cursed to himself as he walked smack into a large group of people, among them Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner, and a girl with brown hair tied in a bun whom he had never met. He apologized to the group in general and plowed his way through the rest of the crowd. Once he got through, he sighed with relief and took his usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

XXXXX

"Exciting, isn't it? Eternal Glory…that _would_ be something…" Ron had been going on about the TriWizard tournament nonstop since Dumbledore had announced it before this evening's feast.

"Better you than me," Harry replied, stifling a yawn. Hermione said the password to the Fat Lady, and Harry followed the two of them into the common room.

"I mean, just imagine it, Harry! Holding the TriWizard cup in the air…everyone chanting your name…"

"Yeah, Ron…brilliant." Harry sat down on one of the couches and stared at the fire.

"Well, I'm off to bed. See you two tomorrow." Hermione smiled at the two of them and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah alright…'night, Hermione." Harry turned towards the stairs to bid Hermione goodnight. As she started to ascend towards the dormitories, Harry noticed a flash of dark brown hair disappear at the top of the stairs.

XXXXX

Harry had felt absolutely sick since his name flew out of the Goblet of Fire. He thought about the look on Dumbledore's face when he called Harry's name as he walked down the Transfiguration corridor with Hermione.

"Ron still being a git?" Harry felt his face grow hot as he mentioned Ron.

"Oh, Harry, **honestly. **You should just go talk to him!" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Boys..."

Harry clenched his fists, flustered. The whole school hated him, and now his best friend hated him too.

Just before Harry reached the classroom door, he heard a girl say his name. "Hey Harry."

Without even looking over his shoulder, Harry said "Hi" and followed Hermione into Professor McGonnagal's classroom.

XXXXX

_*Dragons!*_ Harry thought to himself. Last night, Hagrid had taken Harry to the forbidden forest to show him what he was to battle in the first task of the tournament. Madame Maxime was there as well, so if all of the other champions knew, Harry figured it was only fair that he warned Cedric.

"Like the badges, Potter?" Draco Malfoy was brandishing a **Potter Stinks** badge, the same one most everyone in the school was wearing these days.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry brushed past him and headed for the Transfiguration courtyard, where Cedric was talking with his friends.

"Hey, Harry." The girl who had been greeting Harry in this same hall every day for the past few weeks waved and acknowledged him once again. Harry turned around and gave her a small wave as he proceeded to the courtyard. He couldn't help but smile to himself. She wasn't wearing a badge.

XXXXX

It was the day before the first task. Harry's insides were churning and he felt as if he could vomit any moment. As usual, he and Hermione were walking down the deserted Transfiguration corridor.

"I don't know if I can do this, Hermione."

"You have to, Harry! And you're doing excellent with the summoning charm. You'll be fine." She smiled at him, but Harry could tell she was just as nervous as he was.

"Hey, Harry." Harry smiled and said hello to the girl once again. It had become a regular routine now; she passed him just before he turned to enter the classroom every day.

Harry sighed nervously and thought about his summoning charm as he followed Hermione into Transfiguration.

XXXXX

Harry took a deep breath and exited the champions' tent. _*This is it,*_ he thought to himself. As he entered the arena, he frantically searched the stands for friendly faces. Fred and George had their faces painted and were enthusiastically cheering his name. Next to them, Hermione was waving with a besieged expression on her face. Harry's spirits lifted slightly as he noticed the girl from the hallway a couple rows down. She was sitting alone, but was positively beaming as she held up a Gryffindor sign with **Potter** painted across the bottom. He took one last deep breath and stepped forward.

XXXXX

"Anyway, I think it's cool we're having a ball and everything, but what's with this _formal dance_ rubbish? I can't dance!" Ron and Harry were actively discussing the upcoming Yule Ball as they headed off to Transfiguration. Harry had been thinking about asking Cho, but it would be extremely difficult to get her on her own.

"I think it's quite exciting, actually." Hermione had been silent up until this point.

As Ron and Hermione continued their conversation, Harry slowed behind them and looked down the hallway for the girl. He smiled as he saw her approaching right on time.

"Hey Harry," she said, beaming as usual.

"Hey." He nodded his head and caught up to Ron and Hermione.

XXXXX

It was November now. Buzz about the Yule Ball was flying around, and Harry still didn't have a date. As the three of them had finally grown tired with talking about the ball, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Transfiguration in silence.

As he walked, Harry kept his eyes open for the girl. Just before he reached the classroom, he felt her brush his shoulder as she rushed past. "Hey Harry," she called.

Harry smiled but didn't respond. _*Was her hair…__**down**__?*_ He spun around. Sure enough, her dark brown hair was lying smoothly over her shoulders. Harry lingered for a few more moments, and then stepped into the classroom.

XXXXX

The ball was in three weeks. Ron was going on about Hermione, but Harry wasn't paying attention. *_Cedric. __Cedric!__ Well, he's better than me, I suppose…*_ Harry had asked Cho to the ball earlier, but she had politely declined. Harry and Ron were now briskly walking to Transfiguration, as they were running late. As usual, Harry looked down the hallway for her familiar face to smile and say hello. Sure enough, he spotted her turn the corner and head down the hall.

But it was different this time. She was walking quite fast and with her head down, clutching her books to her chest. Harry heard laughter from the end of the hall and looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his usual cronies snickering and shooting glances in her direction.

As she passed him without speaking, Harry gave Malfoy a quick glare and went to stop her.

He grabbed her shoulder and she turned around. "Hey, are you alright?"

She lifted her head up and nodded. "Fine," she said very quietly, giving him a half-smile.

Harry blinked hard a couple of times and then nodded, letting her go on her way._ *Her eyes are __**blue?**__*_

XXXXX

The Yule Ball was closing in fast, and neither Harry nor Ron had a date yet. The two of them headed across the Transfiguration courtyard, both of them positively dreading the ball that was two weeks from now.

"Ron, you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute," Harry said as he glanced down the corridor. She was late. He stood outside the door to McGonnagal's classroom, but she was nowhere in sight.

Draco Malfoy turned the corner and headed towards him, straightening his tie. "Looking for your girlfriend, Potter? Don't you worry, I'm taking good care of her for you." He winked and continued down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

Harry gritted his teeth. He heard a crash from behind him and turned his head.

She was at the corner of the corridor, and she had dropped her books. She stared wide-eyed at Harry for a mere moment, then swiftly bent down to scoop them up.

Harry merely stared in shock. Her face was tear-streaked and her dark brown hair was disheveled. As she stood up, Harry could see that her tie had been loosened and the top buttons on her shirt undone. She quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Harry's blood boiled. Something inside of him filled with rage, and he wanted so badly to run after Malfoy. He took one more look down the corridor, sighed, and walked into the classroom.

XXXXX

It had been a few days since he had seen her. Harry found himself searching the Great Hall for her at breakfast, with no avail. Each time he passed Malfoy in the hallway, he pushed the terrible thoughts out of his mind and restrained himself from attacking him.

He had given up hope as he, Ron, and Hermione headed to Transfiguration. He sighed as he glanced down the corridor, just in case.

There she was. Harry's stomach leaped as she walked towards him, but avoided his gaze.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Ron and Hermione nodded and entered the classroom. Harry turned to the girl, but she kept walking without even looking at him.

"Hey," he called after her. She turned around, and he caught up to her. "I, umm…I don't believe I ever got your name?"

"Melanie." She said, biting her lip nervously.

"Right." Harry took a deep breath. _*Here goes nothing.*_ "Melanie," he began. "I was just wondering if…if maybe you'd like to go to the ball with me…but if you don't want to it's perfectly okay, I mean I just learned your name today but I think you're…umm…well, your smile is great and I find myself looking forward to seeing you every day and I just—"

Melanie stopped him mid-sentence and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to go with you, Harry."

Harry blushed. "Great. Yeah, okay, good. Umm, well…bye, then." Harry took a few steps toward the classroom, but his insides squirmed and he found himself turning back around. "Melanie?"

She turned around and looked at him. He walked towards her once more and leaned over to kiss her. She stood, shocked, for a moment, and then kissed him back softly. Harry broke away and found her beaming up at him. He nodded and quickly turned around and entered the classroom.

Harry's insides seemed to be screaming with delight. Without knowing he was doing so, he screamed with delight himself.

"I'm glad to see you're excited about Transfiguration, Potter. Now have a seat. You're late." Professor McGonnagal and the rest of the class were staring at Harry. A couple of them chortled as Harry took his seat next to Ron.

"What are you so happy about, mate?" Ron nudged him with his elbow.

Harry smiled, pulling out his quill and beginning to copy notes from the board. "I'll tell you later."


End file.
